


Harry Potter and the Timekeeper

by Midnightangeloffire2



Category: CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightangeloffire2/pseuds/Midnightangeloffire2
Summary: When Harry decided to explore his relative attic he uncovers a secret that his grandmother and grandfather and mother kept until their death now years later Harry will try to being that secret to light and hopefully find the family he been wishing for





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Timekeeper

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books.

Harry Potter and the Timekeeper

Prologue

Harry Potter's summer sucked and it wasn't even a week into the break. As soon as Harry got home, his uncle Vernon locked his school stuff into the cupboard under the stairs. You see, Harry has just finish his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's aunt Petunia Dursley and his uncle Vernon Dursley detest magic and anything or anyone to do with it, which meant Harry too. Harry doesn't like them either which made them even on that part, but unfortunately they are the only family Harry knows of.

His parents James and Lily Potter were killed almost eleven years ago on Halloween night by a dark wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort also tried to kill Harry, but was somehow stop. No one knows why. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Harry's School, believed that because his mother was willing to die for Harry, she protected Harry from Voldemort. Kind of like a mother lifting a car off her child, but because of that Harry had to stay with a blood relative, and as far as Harry knew, the Dursley's were his only family he had, but all that was about to change.


	2. Chapter one

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books.

Chapter one

Harry Potter was sitting in his room when he heard his uncle's voice shout "Boy! Get down here now." Harry walked down the stairs and as he got closer, his uncle looked at him.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry replied, trying to look his uncle in the face.

"We're going out." Vernon said as he looked at the boy.

Harry looked startled at his uncle, "um, we?"

"Your Aunt, Dudley and I are going out, when we get back we want to watch some home movies so make sure you have everything down by the time we get back. Do you understand boy?"

"Yes sir." Harry said trying not to sound to cheerful at this news.

"You better. We'll be back around eight tonight."

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was a little bit after seven in the morning. Vernon left without another word. Harry waited a bit before he shouted, "YES!" Getting everything he needed down from the roof would only take a few minutes at most. After that was done he could spend the rest of the day doing just about whatever he wanted as long as he didn't make a mess.

As soon as Harry got to the roof, he got the box that was label home-movies, Harry picked up the box and took it to the living room, setting it down on the couch then he went back to the roof to look around. After a couple of minutes of looking, he found a black book. At the top of the first page was writing which read, Dear diary, Harry looked to the bottom to find out who it was from. It was from a person called Rose, the date on it was 30th May 1968.

Reading the letter, Harry learned how exciting Rose's first day in New York was, and how she missed her daughter Petunia, who was six and staying with her ex-husband Alex. As much as she would like Petunia to stay with her, she would wait until she got settled into her new job.

Turning the page, the date on it was two weeks later, this time it talked about a guy she met when she had accidentally spilt coffee on him, how he had brought her another cup. Rose said she thanked him and offered to pay for his dry-cleaning and he told her not to worry about it, that it was just a shirt and that he had more anyway.

They talked for a little bit, he told her his name was Tyler Caine, when he asked if she was married, she told him that she was divorced, Rose asked if there was a women in his life, when he said no she felt like jumping up and down screaming yes at the top of her lungs. Rose and Tyler agreed to meet and she couldn't wait for Friday which was when he was taking her out for dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

Lies Abound  
AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books.  
Chapter Two  
Harry read the diary some more, he figured that this Rose person was his grandmother, she really like this Tyler guy. She wrote that he was a cop of the NYPD and that he was Irish. Harry read another entry dated near the end of March 1969. Rose had wrote about how she and Tyler had spent the night together and how unforgettable it was and that she loved every minute of it.  
There was another entry dated about a month later. Rose said that she haven't been feeling well for the past few days and she was late. On her way home, Rose decided to get a pregnancy test to find out if she was pregnant or if she just had a bug.  
The next entry said that she took the test and it was positive and was going to make a appointment so she could be sure. The next entry was a week later after her doctor's appointment. The doctor told her that she was indeed pregnant. Now she was trying to think of a way to tell Tyler that she was pregnant and that he was the father since he was the only person she had been with since she came to New York.  
Harry kept reading, now the diary was talking about how excited Tyler was when she told him and how relived she was at his reaction. They soon started baby proofing her apartment as well as get things for the baby. Tyler had told her that he would take care of everything. As the months past, Rose said she found out that her due date was at the end of January and that she was going to have another daughter.  
Harry read the entries as they were getting closer and closer to her due date. When the due date finally arrived and Rose held her little girl for the first time, she with Tyler's approval decided the name Lily Marie Evans Caine. Harry drop the book in surprise, Lily was his mother's name. Harry pick the diary back up and a picture fell out of it. It showed a woman in a hospital gown holding a baby in a pink blanket and a man who had red hair and green eyes.  
Harry almost drop the picture in both surprise and shock. He recognized the man eyes, they were his mother's eyes, everybody had always told him that he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. That meant that the man in the photo could possibly be his grandfather, but if that were true, where was he and why wasn't he in Harry's life.  
Harry looked though the box some more, Near the bottom he found an old obituary for a Tyler and Crystal Caine, it said that they died during a home invasion and that they were survived by their two sons, Horatio age 28 and Raymond age 16. The date of their death was May 5th 1985.  
Harry quickly did the math and realized that his mom was 15 at the time. This explained why Harry had never met him. Harry reread the part in the article where it said that Tyler had two sons, but there was no mention of a daughter he wonder why so Harry decided to read the diary some more to find out why.  
This time Harry skimmed more instead of actually reading, he was about to give up when he found an entry dated 5th March 1971, Rose had decided to bring Lily to surprise Tyler at his job, while there she met a woman named Crystal Caine. Rose asked Crystal why she was in a police station. Crystal had then told her that she was meeting her husband Tyler Caine. They talked a bit more and Crystal showed her a picture of her husband and two boys, Crystal's husband looked exactly like Tyler.  
Rose asked Crystal if Tyler was a twin and Crystal had told her no, that Tyler was an only child. So Rose asked her if Tyler had any family members in New York that looked a lot like him and Crystal told her no. Needless to say Rose was pretty shocked. Tyler had told her that he didn't have a woman in his life when she asked him more than a year ago, but not only was he married, he had children, two boys, one was a two year old named Raymond and the other was a fourteen year old named Horatio.  
After finding out about this, Rose left the police station pretty quickly. When Crystal asked her where was she going, Rose told her that Lily was low on diapers and she needed to get some before she ran out completely. After Rose left the police station she found a pay phone and called Tyler. She asked him to meet her later at her place and that they needed to talk.  
The entry after that was about the talk they had. Rose confronted Tyler about Crystal. Tyler had told her that he had wanted to tell her. After a long talk, Rose told Tyler that she was going to move back to England.  
Rose wrote that the only reason she was at the police station was to tell Tyler she was moving back to England and to ask him if he wanted to come with her and Lily. Instead she and Lily was going to go and if anybody asked where Lily's father was, she would tell them that they had divorced and that she wouldn't tell anybody as long as he was not involved in Lily's life which Tyler agreed to.  
Rose explained that when she arrived in England, she found that her ex-husband had died and now she had custody of her daughter, Petunia. Alex had left Petunia his house which she would receive when she turned 21.  
Harry put the diary down and looked at his watch, realizing that it was almost eight and the Dursley's would be home soon. Harry picked up the box and took it to his room, hiding it under the loose floorboard so he could look at the box some more later.  
AN: the reason why some dates are American and some English is that the American ones came from an American newspaper and that Rose was writing the diary


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three  
That night Harry didn't sleep a wink, what he had read in his grandmother's diary was still replaying in his mind. All his life he had thought the Dursley's were the only relatives he had. Instead he had a grandfather and two other uncles. Now his grandfather was dead but his uncles might still be alive. From what he read in his grandmother's diary and the letters that his grandfather sent his mother. Nobody knew that his mum had two older brothers. Now he was trying to decide what to do, should he pretend that he never read the letters and go on with the way things were now, or should he try to contact Horatio and Raymond and build a relationship with them, even though he would have to find them first. He would have to go to the library tomorrow to do some research which meant he would have to find a way there.  
He could ask his uncle Vernon to give him a ride but Vernon hated to do anything that would make Harry happy, of course if Vernon thought Harry didn't want to go to the library he would make Harry go just out of spite. Harry could just walk there, he didn't think that the library was too far and he could borrow Dudley's bike. Harry finally decided to get to the library that way plus he could also go to London and get a few things from Diagon Alley.  
With that plan in mind, Harry set his alarm clock for 5:30 a.m. and tried to get some sleep, it didn't take long for the alarm clock to go off. As soon as it did, Harry cut the alarm clock off and got dressed quickly and quietly. He remembered when he did this last year when he was getting the letters and he wanted to know what the letters said, but his uncle Vernon was doing anything and everything possible to keep Harry from getting the letter, let alone read the letter. As it turn out the letter was actually his Hogwarts letter, last year Harry had tried going downstairs and ended up stepping on his uncle Vernon's face but this time he was going to climb out of the window.  
Harry opened the window and grabbed Hedwig's cage. He didn't want to think about what his uncle Vernon would do to Hedwig if Harry wasn't there so he decided to take Hedwig with him. Climbing out and jumping down, Harry started to walk quickly to the garage, there was an old dogging door that Harry could crawl through.  
As soon as Harry was in the garage, he started to look around and quickly found Dudley's mountain bike. Unlocking the door then opening the garage to the back porch. There once was a wall there but it was torn down and a garage door was put in its place but the back porch door was still there. Harry put Hedwig's cage on the back of the bike, then quietly push it outside and got on.  
After a few shaking minutes Harry managed to ride the bike with no problem and went straight to the library, but as soon as he got there, found that it was closed and wouldn't open until nine. Harry looked at his watch which said it was a little bit before five, which couldn't be right since Harry woke up at 5:30 a.m. Then Harry remembered why, his clock which once belonged to Dudley ran an hour or so fast which meant that Harry had a little more than three hours before the library and most of the stores would open as they didn't open until seven. Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley. The trip itself should only take an hour or so give or take a few minutes, so Harry got on the bike and slowly started to move, it was luck that after all of the years of trying to out running Dudley and his gang that his legs were pretty strong and he was very fast, so the trip ended up taking less than an hour. Because it was so early, Harry wasn't sure if the Leaky Cauldron would be open but it was worth a shot so Harry walked in.  
Tom the innkeeper look up when he heard movement and saw Harry walk towards him. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"  
"Hey Tom." Harry replied. "I was wondering if Diagon Alley was open?"  
"You're in luck it's just opened." Tom responded.  
"Thanks!" Harry said and then headed towards the entrance. When Harry got to Diagon Alley, the first thing he decided to do was go to Gringotts. As soon as Harry got inside Gringotts he saw Griphook walk up to him. "Hey Griphook."  
Griphook gave the wizard in front of him a confused look, "Do I know you?" The Goblin asked.  
Harry looked surprised at this answer, "You took me to my vault last year. I was with Hagrid."  
Then Griphook gave Harry a questionable look and looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Mr. Potter?"  
"Yep, I like to make a withdraw." Harry told the goblin with a smile.  
"Do you have your key?" Griphook replied.  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his key handing it over, "Right here."  
Griphook reached for the key and looked at it for a moment, "Follow me then Mr Potter."  
Harry got in the cart like last time, Harry tried to remember the way there right, left, left, right, right fork, left, right, "Hey Griphook."  
"What can I do for you Mr Potter?"  
"Do you use a different path every time you take someone to their vault?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, we do." The Goblin replied.  
"How come?" Harry asked again.  
"To stop wizards from remembering the way to their vault." Griphook replied.  
"But if the vault security locks any non-goblin in if they try to break in it and the vaults only get checked once every ten years why would it matter if a wizard knows how to get to their vault or not? Harry questioned.  
"You'll have to talk to the head goblin about that Mr Potter."  
"I don't really care. I was just wondering." the young wizard mumbled.  
The cart Griphook and Harry were in eventually stopped outside Harry's vault. Griphook looked at the vault holder, "Here we are Mr. Potter, key please."  
Harry handed Griphook his key and Griphook opened the vault. Harry went in and took out a thousand Galleons then he left the vault.  
Griphook look up when he noticed movement at the entrance of the vault, "Are you ready?" He asked and got a nod in reply. Griphook took Harry to the main room of the bank. "Do you need anything else?"  
"Yes, where do I go to change Galleons into muggle money?"  
Griphook pointed in a general direction, "Go and see Northwood. He handles transactions, he is on the left by the door."  
Harry went over to the goblin on the left side close to the door and asked the goblin looking at him, "Are you Northwood?"  
"I am and what do you want?" The goblin called Northwood asked.  
"I want to change some Galleons into muggle money." Harry replied.  
"Alright its £8.40* per Galleon."  
Harry handed Northwood ten Galleons and got £84.00** in return. "Thank you." Harry said as he left the bank and went straight to Flourish and Blotts. The store clerk saw him and introduced himself as Alex. "May I help you?"  
"Yes." Harry said, "I'm looking for a book on magical transportation."  
"That's right in the back of the store sir, are you looking for a certain type of transportation?"  
"Well, I want something that is fast and if it is easy, that would be good as well."  
"Well there's apparition." The store clerk replied.  
"What's that?" Harry said curiously.  
"Well if you can apparate, you can go just about anywhere as long as the place doesn't have anti apparition wards in place, however you have to be seventeen before you are taught by a Ministry approve official." Alex lectured.  
Harry looked a bit sad at this news, apparition sounded really useful. "Okay what else?"  
"There are portkey's, but the Ministry has to approve of it first."  
"What else?" Harry said getting frustrated at the ministry.  
"There is the knight bus, it can take you anywhere but over water."  
"Okay, is that it?"  
"No, there is also the floo network which uses fire to travel."  
Harry looked startled at this,"That doesn't sound very safe."  
"Relax kid, the only reason it's called that is because from another point of view you look like you're bursting into flames but it's perfectly safe."  
Harry looked relived hearing this, "Okay, what do I need to floo?"  
"Just floo powder and a fireplace connected to the floo network."  
"How do you travel by floo?"  
"You take a handful of the powder, step into the fireplace, say the name of the place you want to go, make sure you speak clearly and throw the floo powder down."  
"Okay, that sounds like my best option. Is there a book that list fireplaces connected to the floo network?" Harry asked getting excited and hoping against hope not to be let down again.  
"Yes and I believe we have one in the back, I'll go look."  
Alex left the area and came back a minute or so later with a book that read 'Floo Network How to Get to Where You're Going in a Hurry' by Violet Cloak and handed the book to him. "Will this do?" He said.  
Harry looked though the book and noticed that it had floo fireplaces listed by country then by city. "This is perfect how much?"  
"Ten Galleons." Alex said, looking on the back of the book. Harry handed him the money.  
Harry was just about to turn and leave the shop when he remembered he still needed to purchase some floo powder."Where can I go to get floo powder?"  
"Well, I get mine at the Apothecary across the street."  
"Thank you!" Harry called out as he left Flourish and Blotts and went to the Apothecary. When Harry entered the store, he was surprised to see his Potion's Professor, Professor Snape was there.  
"Potter!" Snape shouted at Harry, "What are you doing here?"  
Hearing this, Harry thought that he would have some fun."Getting potion supplies. Why else would I be in a Apothecary? To buy a new robe?"  
"Don't be a smart ellie to me Potter." Snape spat out.  
"You're the one who asked the dumb question. What, school lets out and you become a dunderhead."  
Snape glare at Harry and Harry glared right back at him. The cashier walked up to them, Harry saw that her name tag read Emma, Emma turned to Snape and handed him a box. Snape paid her and left.  
Emma looked at her new customer and asked, "Now what can I do for you young man?"  
Harry noticed that she had a smile on her face. "How much is floo powder?"  
"Three Galleons per pound." The shop clerk replied cheerfully.  
Harry smiled back and responded, "Okay, I'll take Five pounds please."  
Emma went to the back and came back a few minutes later with a medium sized bag that had the number 5 and five stars on it. "Here you go kind sir."  
Harry took the bag and then looked at it, "Why is there a number 5 and five stars on it?"  
"Well, the number 5 is for how many pounds that is in the bag and the stars is for free refills one star equal one free refill. Personally I think calling Snape a dunderhead is worth more than five free refills, five is as high as I can go but I think I can give you a master's potions kit as well if you like, that's the most that I can give you."  
"What's a master's potions kit? Harry asked curiously.  
"It's a very unique potions kit, mainly it has every single type of potion's ingredient you can think of."  
"How much of each ingredient is in the kit?"  
"It's five pounds I believe."  
"I'll take it." harry replied enthusiastically.  
Emma went to the back and came back a few minutes later with a silver case that had a circle on it and the letters MPK inside the circle."Here you go."  
Harry paid Emma and thanked her. Harry then left and went next door to the trunk store. He was hoping that the trunk store sold school bags as well. When Harry walked in, the manager saw him and introduced herself as Jean, which was also on her name tag.  
"May I help you young man?" The manager asked in a professional tone.  
"Yes please, I was wondering if you sold school bags?"  
"Yes we do. Are you looking for a certain kind of school bag?" The lady asked Harry.  
"Well I want it to be durable." Harry replied.  
"Okay what else?"  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before responding,"I also want it to be able to hold a lot of weight but don't weigh too much. Is that possible?"  
"Yes that is possible. Okay so an everlasting charm, a non-ending charm and a feather weight charm. Anything else?"  
Harry thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head. "Is there a spell that can keep hot food hot and keep cold food cold?"  
"Yes there is but I don't use it on an item because it will only work if you put the food in the bag. You don't wrap it up or put it in a container which would cause a mess, but I believe Tom at the Leaky Cauldron has to go boxes and to go cups with that spell on it, you could ask Tom for sure."  
"Alright." Harry replied, "How much for the school bag?"  
"Thirty galleons."  
Harry paid her then Jean went to the back and came back a few minutes later with the school bag. Harry thanked her and left. Then Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was at the counter cleaning a glass.  
"Mr. Potter." Tom said as he saw the boy approach. "Do you need anything?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get some to go boxes and to go cups?"  
"Certainly Mr Potter, may I ask why?"  
"Well, I'm going camping in the woods close to where I live by myself and I don't want to worry about food and drink."  
"Alright, how many do you need?"  
"Three for food and three for drinks."  
Tom conjured the containers and handed them to Harry who put them in his bag then Harry thanked Tom and left, heading towards muggle London.  
AN: *$10.00 in the US **$100.00 in the US


End file.
